


Christmas Chocolate Special

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: "I don't trust him.""Oh, I'm sure he's completely harmless!"Who is this stranger who keeps coming to the coffeeshop every day, who orders the Christmas special, only to let it go cold and leave again? Why does he keep coming back, when it's obviously not for the drinks?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Christmas Chocolate Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Here's another short story for [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

“He’s back!” Luna grins, nudging Draco in the arm, while pointing out the young man who has just entered the coffeeshop. “I told you, didn’t I?”

“Why does he keep coming back?” Draco asks, keeping his voice down. “He always orders the same thing, then sits there for God knows how long… his mug is still full, every time he leaves. Seriously, the guy gives me the creeps.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like chocolate.” Luna shrugs.

“Then why order a hot chocolate?”

“Well, I don’t know, do I?” Luna laughs. “Maybe he just likes the ambience here.”

“Yeah, he definitely looks like the kind of guy who comes here just to listen to the same Christmas songs playing over and over again.”

Luna lets out a chuckle, before going up to the young man, who is ready to order.

“Hi,” she says, as she flashes a friendly smile. “What can I get you?”

“The ehm… the Christmas chocolate special, please,” the young man says, and even from where Draco is standing, he can tell that Luna struggles to hold back another chuckle.

“Anything to eat?”

Draco rolls his eyes, because he already knows that this guy won’t want anything to eat. He’ll just sit by the window, take a photo of his drink, then he’ll let his chocolate get cold, and then he’ll leave. He’s been doing the same thing, every day for the last three weeks, and it’s really starting to get on Draco’s nerves.

Still, when Luna hands him the mug, he makes the young man his Christmas chocolate special, and he makes sure to add all the marshmallows and sprinkles, even though he knows they’ll be wasted. But he isn’t going to risk losing his job, just because he’s frustrated.

“There you go,” he says, not even looking at the guy when he hands him his coffee, before joining Luna again.

“I think he’s cute,” Luna whispers. “Maybe he’s waiting for someone.”

“What? You think his date has stood him up for the last three weeks?” Draco laughs, keeping his voice down. “Why pay for drinks if you’re not going to drink them?”

“Maybe he’s lonely.” Luna shrugs. “You should go talk to him.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the one who’s bothered,” Luna whispers, a teasing grin on her face. “So go on, go and get your answers.”

“I’m working.”

“I’m sure I can manage on my own for a minute. Go!”

Draco doesn’t know why he listens to Luna, because honestly, he couldn’t care less about this guy. He’s only irritated that he keeps having to make drinks for him, knowing that he’ll have to throw them out later. It’s frustrating, but that’s it.

“How is your drink?” he asks, and it makes the young man look up, a nervous look on his face. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“Oh… no, it’s fine. Thank you,” he quickly says, flashing an uneasy smile.

“Look, I know it isn’t any of my business, and it’s your money and all, but why order something you’re not going to drink?” Draco asks, fully aware of how irritated his voice comes out. But honestly, who cares?

The young man looks up at him, and he opens his mouth to speak, but then he seems to decide against it. Instead, he picks up his mug, and he hesitantly takes a sip, unable to hide the disgust on his face.

Draco struggles to hold back a chuckle, but when the young man looks up at him, the sprinkles still sticking to his lips, he can no longer hold it in.

“Why do you keep coming here?” he laughs, as he hands him a napkin. “We have other drinks. If you’re not a fan of chocolate, we have tea, or…”

“No, it’s good.”

“Sure,” Draco laughs, “Well… enjoy your drink.”

When he gets back to Luna, she grabs his arm, her eyes big and curious.

“And?”

“I have no idea,” Draco says, before looking over his shoulder, only to find the odd young man staring at him. But when he realises he has been caught out, he quickly looks down, and he picks his drink back up. “It’s probably best to keep your distance.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is completely harmless.”

* * *

Draco is just dreaming away about a time when he won’t be stuck at the coffeeshop all day, listening to Mariah Carey and Wham!, when Luna grabs his arm. It makes him jump up, and he’s about to tell her not to do that again, or she will give him a heart attack. But when he sees her pointing at the guy from yesterday, and all the weeks before, he rolls his eyes.

“I am not making him another Christmas chocolate special. If he orders it again, just tell him…,” Draco begins, but when the young man steps up to them, he quickly keeps quiet.

“Hi there.” Luna smiles. “What can I get you?”

“The Christmas chocolate special, please.”

“Why?” Draco blurts out. “You don’t like it. You don’t drink it. Order something you’ll drink, or just…”

“Sorry about him,” Luna quickly interrupts, as she gives Draco a shove. “So… the Christmas chocolate special. Anything to eat?”

The guy shakes his head, obviously taken aback by Draco’s words.

Draco wishes he felt guilty for being rude, but he just can’t be bothered with him anymore. He has put up with it for three weeks, and today is the last day they are serving the Christmas chocolate special, so hopefully after today he won’t ever have to see him again.

He makes him his drink, adding extra marshmallows and sprinkles as a ‘fuck you’, because yesterday he had seen how much he had hated the taste of them, before handing it over to him.

“Thank you,” the guy mumbles, before sitting down at his usual table by the window.

Draco watches him, wondering if today is the day where he’ll find out just why this guy has been coming here all these weeks. But he is just sitting there, looking nervous. Shifty, Draco thinks.

* * *

“I was hoping someone was going to show up for him,” Luna admits, when he is still sitting there a few hours later, his mug still on the table. Untouched, as usual.

“That’s it. I want to know why he’s here. I don’t trust him. He’s either going to drink his drink, or he can leave,” Draco says, before going over to him.

“Why are you here?”

“To have a coffee?”

“Chocolate.” Draco rolls his eyes. “So why are you here? If you’re not going to finish that…”

“I’m here for you,” the guy blurts out, and the words come as such a surprise, that Draco is just left standing there, staring at him with open mouth. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

“You think?”

“Let me explain?”

Draco looks over his shoulder, wondering if he should go back to Luna and ignore this guy. Just hope he’ll leave and never come back. But he finds himself joining him at his table, curious as to what he head meant when he said he was here for him.

“I came here with a friend,” the young man explains, looking more than just a little nervous. “a few weeks ago.”

“And?”

“You made our drinks…”

“That’s bullshit,” Draco spits out. “You don’t drink this stuff.”

“Not this, no,” the guy chuckles. “It’s horrible.”

“Then why order it? Why come back for it?”

“Because my friend kind of… made me?” the guy mumbles. “I told her I wanted to ask you out, but she knew I wouldn’t, so we kind of made a bet?” he tries to explain, but he is getting nervous, and Draco is struggling to understand.

“I’m part of a bet? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No! Well, yes, but…”

“That’s hilarious. Go tell her you’ve won,” Draco spits out. “Now please leave.”

“No, you don’t understand. I had to order one of these… Christmas chocolate drinks, every day until I managed to ask you out,” the guy explains. “She knows I hate them, so… I know it’s stupid. But she figured it would make me ask you out sooner.”

“You haven’t asked me out at all. You’ve just sat here,” Draco says, but his words only make the other man blush. “You’re right. It is stupid.”

“Sorry…”

“You should have just asked me. Not go through this… ridiculous ritual every day. I thought you were here, planning to rob us,” Draco admits, but when the young man laughs, he realises how absurd it sounds. “Well, it does look odd, you coming in every day, ordering the same damn thing…”

“I was trying to build up the courage to ask you out.”

“Yes. So you said.”

“I’m Harry, by the way. Harry Potter,” the guys nervously says, flashing a small smile.

“Draco.”

“So ehm… I should probably ask you, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Draco rolls his eyes. “It’s been three weeks, Potter. Do it now, or don’t bother at all.”

“Will you go out with me?” Harry blurts out, before quickly adding. “It’s okay if you say no. I mean, I’d completely understand. And I’m pretty sure that your girlfriend is staring at us right now, so…”

“My what?” Draco laughs, more at Harry’s nervous rambling than at the absurd thought of him having a girlfriend.

“Is she…?” Harry begins, looking over at Luna, who isn’t even trying to hide the fact that she is watching them. “I thought…”

“Definitely not my girlfriend.”

“Oh…”

“Sure, I’ll go out with you.” Draco grins. “But stop ordering ridiculous drinks you don’t even like.”

“I told you…”

“Your friend made you… yes.” Draco rolls his eyes. “So stop listening to her. Now what can I get you? And if you say Christmas chocolate special…”

“Oh, ehm… I’d quite like a cup of tea, actually.”

“Seriously?” Draco asks. “Why couldn’t you have just ordered that?”

He joins Luna, who of course wants to know everything.

“So? What did he say?”

“He’s an idiot.” Draco rolls his eyes, but he can feel the corner of his lip curling up into a smile. “But you were right about him.”

“I was? What did I say?”

“He’s harmless.”

“Oh, I thought you were going to say he is cute,” Luna teases. “Did he tell you why he is here?”

Draco tells her the story, and he half-expects her to laugh at the absurdity of it. Instead, her eyes grow big, and she gets the biggest smile on her face.

“That is so romantic!”

“Sure,” Draco laughs. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Oh, but it is! He’s been here all this time, too nervous to talk to you. That is so sweet,” Luna gushes, before looking over her shoulder at Harry, who is nervously tapping his foot, his face still red. “He’s adorable.”

“He’s an idiot,” Draco says, but then he nods, wondering how he could have ever thought that the guy was looking shifty. “He _is_ pretty cute, isn’t he?”

“Go on, have a cup of tea with him. I’ll cover for you.”

Draco joins Harry at his table again, and this time Harry doesn’t hesitate to pick up his mug.

“You could have just ordered tea, you know?”

“I know, but my friend…”

“Isn’t here,” Draco laughs. “Is that why you were taking those photos, to prove to her that you were actually going through with this?”

“She was only trying to help,” Harry mumbles, but then he gets a shy smile on his face, and he adds. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Did it?” Draco laughs. “I’m pretty sure you would have left here without talking to me if I hadn’t said anything.”

“Maybe… but it was the drink that made you come over here, wasn’t it? So technically…”

“Don’t try and talk your way out of this, Potter,” Draco says, and when he sees Harry laugh, already looking much more relaxed than only minutes before, he can’t help but smile to himself.

“I know it was stupid.”

“Yes, it was,” Draco agrees. “I’m glad you did it, anyway. But just so you know, I am never making you another hot chocolate, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
